<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers for You by WanderingSpiritCC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846425">Flowers for You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSpiritCC/pseuds/WanderingSpiritCC'>WanderingSpiritCC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSpiritCC/pseuds/WanderingSpiritCC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a relief at first, each cough making it a bit easier to breathe. Like whatever was trapped in his lungs was clearing out.<br/>It was only once he was done that he glanced down into the sink.  A scattering of little red petals stuck to the porcelain and ice-filled his veins.</p>
<p>A Hanahaki AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After the positive response to my vampire AU for this ship I decided to post this sooner rather than later.<br/>As of right now I have halfway through chapter 3 written so there is a high likelihood I finish this lol, but this is my first multi-chapter fic.  I hope to post chapter 2 Friday or sooner.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk had been trying to ignore Demetri, he really had. After everything that went down at and after the party.  He didn't want to look at that face again.  If anything he wanted to break that damn nose, had for a while now.</p>
<p>But, nothing in Hawk's life had ever been fair. Least of which was his ex-friends slowly increasing popularity.  Hawk had done so much more to climb to his social rank and yet one lucky kick and Demetri was sitting with Yazmin and Moon.</p>
<p>The sight of Demetri sitting with them made his blood boil and it tasted like iron in his mouth.  It used to be just Eli and Demetri.  Those other people just hung around Demetri because of the karate and ability to get them A's.  It was all so shallow. So he ignored them, even as they sat just one table over in the big cafeteria, as if to rub it in Hawk's face.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Hawk's single-minded focus on the soccerball broke when his streak ended. It rolled away as he turned to the phone filming him, faux cheer over his new record. That when he made the damn mistake of looking at Demetri and his lego monstrosity. There was the familiar theatrics in Demetri's body language as he showed off.  Hawk could remember a time when he'd been the audience like that, just him and Demetri in Demetri's basement as he described some new fixation.</p>
<p>Both girls giggled at whatever “suave” thing Demetri had just said and Hawk's attention snapped back.  That damn silver tongue of Demetri's, that so effectively eviscerated people.  It had once been used as a shield for deflecting attention when they had both needed a defense. Something neither needed now.</p>
<p>Hawk watched for a moment, assessing. And then he struck. The soccer ball plummeted into the lego volcano, demolishing the creation; stunning Demetri, and ceasing his speech. Satisfaction filled Hawk.</p>
<p>Then, Demetri turned and looked at Hawk, and oh, how he looked at him.  All his focus turned to Hawk and he basked in it. All was as it should be. So Hawk made his approach.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, man, looks like my ball got away from me.”</p>
<p>Demetri continued to stare at him a moment longer, seemingly unable to come up with a sufficiently biting come back. When he did speak it was simply, “That took me three weeks to build.”</p>
<p>A simple statement, no damage taken by Hawk.  This was his opportunity to bite back.</p>
<p>“Eh, took my ball three seconds to destroy.”</p>
<p>Hawk felt a thrill down his spine at the look Demetri gave him then.  Having achieved his goal he turned away from the ruined atmosphere.</p>
<p>But, nothing in Hawk's life was ever that simple. Least of which was his ex-best friend's ever-increasing skill of hurting him. Demetri used his words like a knife between Hawk's ribs and it ached with a furious burn.</p>
<p>“I shouldn't be surprised since you love pissing so much.” A call back to Demetri's previous diatribe at the party. Hawk's throat felt suddenly dry.</p>
<p>He lashed back with the declaration, “You got lucky.”</p>
<p>And then suddenly a crowd had gathered around them.  When the fuck did Sam Larusso even show up?  When the fuck did all these people suddenly take an interest in Hawk's nerdy ex-friend? They wouldn't have spared a look Demetri or Eli's way before.</p>
<p>The tickle in the back of Hawk's throat increased.  He was almost thankful at Councilor Blatt's appearance.</p>
<p>If Demetri wanted to fight dirty and mess with him, Hawk would do it right back.  With shocking ease his slipped into that victim role.  And the dumbass adult just accepted it.</p>
<p>She gave platitudes about getting along and left and the situation was over.  Hawk almost felt empty with the lackluster end to their confrontation.</p>
<p>With a cough, he returned to his lunch.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>	By the time P.E. the following day rolled around Hawk still had the cough.  In fact, it had developed into a sore throat that felt like something was rattling around in his lungs.  But only pussies let that stop them.  So with his usual bravado, he lead his posse to the soccer field, ignoring the growing tickle.</p>
<p>It was bright and smelled of teenage sweat out.</p>
<p>Hawk surveyed the field finding Demetri and the LaRusso princess almost instantly.  The derision in Demetri's eyes visible even from across the field. LaRusso was already turning her back to them, gesturing to the other kids on the bleachers.  Probably planning something. Demetri stared for a moment longer before turning away.  Hawk could feel a smirk tug at his lips.</p>
<p>Once the soccer game began it was war.  Granted it took Hawk longer than he liked to realize this, distracted as he was by Moon.  But, as soon as Hawk shoved one player out of the way, Demetri took his fallen comrades place.  And it was obnoxious to have the taller boy crowding Hawk's space.  So physically close and yet so far away.  Barely, a millisecond passed and those lips were moving with poison seeping between teeth.  Aiming to cut Hawk anew.</p>
<p>“She loved you, you know.”</p>
<p>Hawk aimed for casual even as his skin crawled with the proximity. “What'd you say?” He could only stare as Demetri's lips continued to form words while Demetri only got closer with each word, “Oh, yeah, she told me. Man, you had a good thing going with the hottest girl in school. And you ruined it by becoming a loser.”</p>
<p>It was so wrong to hear that accusation.  Hawk knew Demitri with the intimacy born of years of friendship.  Hawk knew Demeitir wasn't any less of a loser than himself.  And Demetri had to know it too.</p>
<p>In the moment it took for Hawk to process those words flung at him, Demetri shoved and tripped him.</p>
<p>The landing was hard and once again Hawk found his chest aching and like something had been jarred out of place.  While he still laid there, struggling to catch his breath Demetri gave one last jabbing remark.</p>
<p>The whistle blew and Hawk watched as Demetri fled across the field like a coward.  He was not going to get away with that.  One of the other Cobra Kai's stepped forward to give chase, but Hawk stopped him.  No one else could touch Demetri.</p>
<p>From there on out every chance he got Hawk body checked and crowded Demetri, keeping the other focused on him.  It was starting to get fun.  The frustration shimmered in dark eyes as Hawk gleefully stole the ball.  Hawk wanted to burn that look into his memory.</p>
<p>But as soon as it started the coach blew her whistle again and they were all sent to the principles office.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>	Hawk succeeded in gaining enough sympathy to get off consequence free from the principle.  He just acted like Eli again and let pity take its course.  Unfortunately, his body did not get off so free.  His chest hurt and the rattling in his lungs was worse than ever.  It was enough that he didn't even wait around to see Demetri's reaction to the fresh stain on his permanent record.</p>
<p>Hawk went straight to the bathroom before a coughing fit could overtake him.  And overtake him it did in that gross bathroom that smelled of mildew. He had slipped in as the rest of the Cobra Kai's continued on.</p>
<p>It was a relief at first, each cough making it a bit easier to breathe. Like whatever was trapped in his lungs was clearing out.</p>
<p>It was only once he was done that he glanced down into the sink.  A scattering of little red petals stuck to the porcelain and ice-filled his veins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring Hawk repressing his feeling and breaking Demetri's arm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! I actually posted on Friday like I said.  Unfortunately, I've only written a bit more of chapter 3, but I hope to post that Monday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>More petals followed, not that it should have shocked Hawk.  It was practically inevitable for people like him.  People who ignore and repressed and refused to accept it.  Hawk mentally flinched away from the thought like a damn coward.  So he shoved it deeper.</p><p>But like so many flowers that bloomed from the ground it re-emerged.</p><p>Every day he saw Demetri at school and each time was like being kicked in the chest. He would turn and cough into his hand and a petal or two would be clenched in his fist after.</p><p>In a moment of weakness, he googled the little red petal. He's given up in the next moment after discovering the sheer number of red flowers.  But still, they were so familiar.</p><p>If Hawk could deny it enough maybe it would stop.  But Hanahaki didn't work that way.	Each time Hawk saw Demetri smile at Yazmin, or literally anyone that wasn't Hawk, was like being sucker-punched back to being thirteen.  And he couldn't figure out how the fuck now was when he would develop this fucked sickness.</p><p>Thirteen had been awful and Demetri was the only good thing.  Demetri had been the only person Eli spoke to that year and more often than not it was because Demetri spoke so much it made Eli not feel self-conscious about his own words.  Eli had spent so many nights in Demetri's room watching movies and reading comics.  So many nights distracted from those very things by Demetri's voice.  A voice Eli could have listened to for hours without growing bored. Often enough he would fall asleep on that air mattress while Demetri rambled about something new, Eli offering questions to keep the conversation going.</p><p>Every moment he wasn't with Demetri, Eli had wished he was.  And Demetri seemed to feel the same way.  He would smile whenever a joke succeeded in getting a laugh from Eli.  He would focus completely on Eli in the rare moments Eli spoke.  Demetri would seek Eli out first thing at school.  It was always, we, us, Demetri and Eli.</p><p>Hawk never thought he would miss such a time.  He shouldn't miss that time.  That was weak. Why didn't he get Hanahaki then?  He should be better than this. So he shoved down the feelings as much as he could, locked them behind the doors in his mind. Instead, he should, he would, hate Demetri more, with every shred of his feelings.</p><p>***</p><p>	The chance for Hawk to prove to himself, to this illness, that he wasn't in love, came soon enough.</p><p>He'd come to the arcade with Cobra Kai for a bit of fun before running off to hang out in the laser tag. Warm beer aside it had been entertaining until the LaRusso chick showed up. And right behind her was fucking Demetri.  They were here for a fight.  They didn't even waste time on posturing.</p><p>Hawk let the fight take him.  LaRusso came at him first and he lost sight of Demetri.  They shared a few hits before things got crazy and suddenly Tory was there with her portion of the Cobra Kais.  And she was yelling for LaRusso. After that distraction, he was pulled into a couple more matches, but soon enough it was him and Demetri, just like always.</p><p>Demetri started the fight and Hawk couldn't deny the thrill that overtook him.  All that focused attention on him. A punch was thrown and Hawk slid in.  It was a reversal of roles since the fight at the school.  Hawk was determined this time to hurt Demetri more than Demetri had hurt him.  To get proper payback for the words and the display case.</p><p>With practiced ease Hawk had Demetri by the shoulders.  He shoved the thought of how close they were aside and performed a sweeping takedown.</p><p>Demetri was on the floor, chest presses to the cement floor as Hawk pulled Demetri's wrist up and back, one hand on his wrist, one on his shoulder.  It felt a different kind of good to kneel over Demetri like this.</p><p>“No! Please stop! Stop Eli! Stop!” Demetri begged. Something sharp and painful twinged in Hawks chest.  Probably another reminder of what could never be.  Fuck all of this.</p><p>“It's me! Don't do it!” The begging continued like sandpaper directly on Hawks eardrums and he was desperate to make it go away. “Help me!”</p><p>The last plea was directed at LaRusso, and that only frustrated Hawk more.</p><p>“Finish him,” the crowd that had gathered cheered.</p><p>“No it's fine I'll go!” was Demetri's last cry, before Hawk pressed in just the right place.</p><p>There was a sickening snap and then screaming.  Hawk almost couldn't get up and off fast enough.  It felt like he was drowning and gagging at the same time.  Tory's praise and the slap on the back barely registered as the world narrowed to just Demetri, screaming and crying on the floor.</p><p>Somewhere he could feel the other Cobra's leaving, but he was frozen.</p><p>Like a slap in the face, his faculties returned to him and he ran.  His chest burned but not from the running.  His hands shook and his knees were weak.  Then, braced against the arcades exterior walls he vomited.  Mostly bile, but in addition to that on the pavement was a perfect round, red flower.  A red Poppy, looking freshly bloomed.</p><p>***</p><p>	It hurt for days, worse than before, like flowers were forcing themselves into every nook and cranny of his chest.  A google search later and he feared that was exactly what was happening.</p><p>He was out of school that first day, called in sick. Getting up from his bed left him winded and standing made him dizzy and nauseous.  And it was his own damn fault.</p><p>One out of five hundred people might get Hanahaki in their lives and he had to be part of that stupid AF statistic. But it was enough people that information was common and easy enough to access.  He should have known denial got no one anywhere.  In fact, assuming you couldn't pivot to hating the person you grew flowers for, symptoms increased and speed up when you struck out against the other person.  But Hawk was nothing if not determined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring Miguel (YAY!) and Kreese (Boo).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Christmas party fight was going to be this chapter but then I wanted more angst.  I do have a sizeable chunk of chapter 4 written so I'll be keeping with the Friday/Monday update schedule.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miguel's relief to be back at school was indescribable. One would think this would be the last place he'd want to be after that fight, but it was nice to be back to routine. It was nice to be able to see friends again.  Sure they had visited him, but it was like being back on equal footing. </p>
<p>And it felt like people were happy to have him back.  He really did appreciate the sign on the stairs.
	</p>
<p>It was only a few steps into the hall that he ran into Hawk.  Their conversation started out normal enough.
	</p>
<p>“El Serpient!” Hawk cheered.  It was such a cheesy nickname, but it brought a smile to Miguel's face anyway.	
	</p>
<p>“What's up?”
	</p>
<p>“Welcome back, man.” 
	</p>
<p>Now with Hawk this close, it kinda felt like something was off.  It was nice he was so happy to see Miguel, but it just felt overly happy, bordering on fake. 
	</p>
<p>“Feels good to be back.” Miguel supplied.
	</p>
<p>Hawk glanced down at his legs, “They give you bionic legs or some shit?”
	</p>
<p>“No, same old boring human legs.”
	</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah? Can you throw down? Gotta defend that title.” Hawk threw a light fake punch, laughing, before devolving into a cough.  Hawk turned away a bit to cough into his hand. Once the coughing ceased he shoved his hand into his pocket and turned back.
	</p>
<p>Their conversation turned to Cobra Kai then, but Miguel couldn't shake the feeling of something being off. He forgot it later when he ran into Demetri, with his story of Hawk's turn to the dark side.

***

	</p>
<p>At night, Hawk had nightmares.  If he wasn't having nightmares he was lying awake, replaying that fight at the laser tag in his mind, replaying each move.  He pictured the exact sound of it, Demetri's arm bone snapping, the way his body went limp just before he started screaming.  The desperation in his voice.  Every time Hawk pushed the thought away his mind would replay the sound until he fell asleep.
	</p>
<p>But the nightmares were worse. None of them started the same.  He would be at home, or at school, or even at the dojo, but then, Demetri would be there.  For just a moment Hawk would smile, but at the same time, Demetri would frown.  And it kinda hurt, which just served to piss Hawk off.
	</p>
<p>“Eli,” Demetri would say, flatly, none of the old humor.
	</p>
<p>And it would piss Hawk off more, like his skin was on too tight. “It's Hawk now.”
	</p>
<p>“Good ol' Eli, I don't care.”
	</p>
<p>It was about this time Hawk would realize they were in the damn Laser tag.  The floors sticky, making it hard to move his feet. The space small and confining.
	</p>
<p>“Just fucking fight me already.”
	</p>
<p>And Demetri would oblige.  
	</p>
<p>Each move was quick, but Hawk kept up.  Until he slipped.  Then Demetri would be on him.  Pressing a knee into Hawks back, making it near impossible to breathe.  
	</p>
<p>Then, Hawk would be flipped on his back, but Demetri still was on top of him, leaning so close to his face that they'd be breathing on each other's face. And Hawk would lean in just enough.
	</p>
<p>Hawk would wake up, sweating and warm. And coughing, hacking up petals and bile, burning up his throat, painful and sharp.  It would take too long before he could breathe again. Then, he would lay back, in a bed surrounded by fucking flower petals. Thoughts of breaking Demetri's arms flooding back.

***

	</p>
<p>During the day Hawk spent every moment at school or the dojo. Trying not to cough in front of anyone.  Trying to ignore that Miguel no longer spoke to him.  Trying to ignore the betrayal of the Cobra Kai students who left.  Trying to ignore Sensei Lawrence's betrayal. Trying to ignore the addition of Kyler and his goons to the dojo. Trying most of all to ignore Demetri.
	</p>
<p>He thought he was doing damn well, but maybe he was being obvious. It was an afternoon a week before Christmas when he was confronted. The dojo was empty now, but it had been a sparring class. A  class in which he hadn't been called on to fight.  Sensei Kreese had told Hawk to speak with him after class.
	</p>
<p>It was in that claustrophobic back office.
	</p>
<p>“You've been distracted recently,”  Kreese started, elbows resting on his desk.
	</p>
<p>Hawk kept silent, standing at attention before him.
	</p>
<p>“Somethings been distracting you. What is it?” Kreese's tone was calm and even as ever.
	</p>
<p>“It's nothing Sensei.”
	</p>
<p>“I want to know what's distracting one of Cobra Kai's best fighters.”	
	</p>
<p>“Nothing.”
	</p>
<p>“I disagree.”  Kreese leaned back in his chair, looking at Hawk intently.
	</p>
<p>Fuck.
	</p>
<p>“I know about your little flower problem.” He dropped a couple of red petals and a singular flower from his hand onto the desk.  Likely, dug out of the bathroom trash.
	</p>
<p>It felt like a flood of ice was poured down Hawks back at that statement. And Hawk didn't have anything to say.
	</p>
<p>“Here the deal. I don't care who it's for, but it needs to stop.  Cobra Kai comes first,” Kreese spoke slowly letting each word land with weight. “Do you know what happened to me first and only girlfriend?”
	</p>
<p>“No Sensei.”
	</p>
<p>“She died.  And I kept living. Love doesn't complete you, love doesn't do anything for you.  I was in the war when she died and my commander didn't tell me.  He was right, you know?  It would only have distracted me from the mission.  When he did tell me it was because we were to fight to the death. I won because I let it go. She was dead and that was it.  Love distracts you, so stop.”
	</p>
<p>“Sensei, I-”
	</p>
<p>Kreese interrupted, “I know it requires surgery. I'll spot you the money.  Don't worry kid, I know what it's like to be a teenager, all these feelings running away with you.  But you're Cobra Kai, I know you're made of stronger stuff.”
	</p>
<p>What else could Hawk say? This was hurting him, mentally and physically.  This was a solution and best of all, he could forget.  Forget about Demetri, forget all that time as a pussy.  Hawk was determined to overcome this and here was his answer, gift wrapped and all.
	</p>
<p>“Yes, Sensei.”
	</p>
<p>“There's a good boy. Schedule it in two weeks time.”
	</p>
<p>“Yes, Sensei.” 
	</p>
<p>And it all would have worked out so well if Tory hadn't presented him with the preposition of crashing the Eagle Fang and Miyagi-do Christmas party.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring the December 19th fight.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made Hawk the one who meowed for no other reason than my own amusement.  The fight in the show makes no damn sense and as a real black belt in an Okinawan style of karate, I'm distressed.<br/>I unfortunately don't have anything of chapter 5 written, but since this is the weekend I'm optimistic about posting on Monday.  Also, because this chapter got so long and didn't hit all the points I wanted to in my outline I added another chapter to the total length.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take a genius to realize Sam and Miguel would want to combine dojos. It was honestly just one more straw on Hawk's growing list of reasons to be pissed. And that was one of the reasons he said yes when Tory approached him with the idea to crash the other two dojo's get together.  The approval from Sensei Kreese only sealed the deal.</p><p>But, Hawk also saw this as one last opportunity.  An opportunity to prove his disdain for Demetri.  Hawk was determined to make this last time count.  After he had the cursed flowers removed, he'd never look at Demetri and see a former friend.  Demetri would mean and be nothing to him. Hawk could move on and leave Demetri, and Eli behind.  But that also means Demetri would never face the consequences of his own actions, for using words to punish Hawk for no longer being the ideal friend.  Hawk needed Demetri to remember him.  Hawk needed to see Demetri one last time.</p><p>Tory and Hawk decided to split up, Hawk taking one group around the back of the LaRusso house while Tory waited at the front with reinforcements.  Fucking Kyler was in his group, but Hawk kept his displeasure to himself.</p><p>So Hawk lead his group to the back door, remaining quiet enough to hear the voices inside.  He suppressed a cough as they crept through the yard.</p><p>It was no surprise that Demetri was doing all the talking, what with his way with words.  Hawk shook off listening in to meow softly.</p><p>Sure enough he heard Burt get up to let the “cat” in.  Perfect.</p><p>As soon as the smaller boy came out the door, Hawk was on him.  He grabbed Burt and with one of the other Cobras help, tossed Burt through the window. </p><p>From inside Hawk could hear Miguel's harsh and panicked, “Burt what happened?”</p><p>That was the Cobras' cue to enter.</p><p>The Miyagi-do and Eagle Fangs were already all on their feet, gathered around Bert.  The shock and anger on their faces was invigorating. Hawk couldn't resist studying Demetri's in particular, the slack-jawed look filling his vision.</p><p>From beside him, Hawk heard Kyler's snide, “It's payback time, Rhea.”</p><p>Hawk ignored this sick way he felt hearing Kyler speak to Miguel that way, but he shook it off as they advanced toward Sam and Miguel's group.  Sam and Miguel's group backed up in response.  </p><p>Then, the front door slammed open as Tory and her group entered.  The Miyagi-do's and Eagle Fangs turned around to take in the additional opponents.</p><p>Tory, dramatic as ever, said, “Heard you were throwing a party. Mind if we crash?”</p><p>“Tory, you don't have to do this,” Miguel begged.</p><p>Hawk was itching for the damn fight to just start already, the tickle in the back of his throat becoming more pronounced with each passing moment.  He just wanted to get this going, to get swept up in the fight and forget.</p><p>“It's too late, this ends tonight. NO MERCY!”</p><p>Finally.</p><p>Penis Breath turned toward Hawk as Tory approached and everyone took a fighting stance. The fight began.</p><p>Hawk dodged out of the way, kicking at the knees but not bothering to check the results.  His single-minded focus was Demetri. But before he could get there one of the smaller guys was in his way.  As he kicked him away some other guy was there and on and on it went, every time he targeted Demetri he just seemed to get further away. Eventually, he was on the opposite end of the house fighting some guy in a green and black hoodie by the front door.</p><p>Unfortunately, this guy was a dodger, narrowly avoiding Hawk's punches to the head.  He tried a kick that Hawk just swept aside with his arm.  The guy lost his balance, instead dipping forward and Hawk nearly managed a shot to the back of his neck.  Then they were back to trading hooking punches to head that each ducked and dodged. </p><p>Meanwhile, a small part of Hawk was tracking Demetri. Demetri had just been chased down the hallway that ran alongside the atrium. As he entered the room Demetri grabbed the kid in the green hoodie only to swing him around at the Cobra in a red hoodie.  Feet made contact with face before Demetri dropped him and was moving again. But this time he was moving because of the sidekick to his side delivered by the Cobra in a yellow hoodie.</p><p>Hawk felt sick but was once again distracted by his current opponent landing a solid sidekick on him. He didn't get the chance to see if Demetri had recovered.  Only hearing, “Come on Demetri, get up.  Come on, get up, let's go.”</p><p>Hawk's chest ached, but he ignored it, instead letting his frustration with his current opponent fester. He landed a front kick on the other's chest, his following left roundhouse was blocked, but he landed the right-back hook kick.  He spun away then, trying to get a view of Demetri from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Come right at me pussy,” he egged the shorter kid on who then threw a hooking punch to the kid only to have his own momentum carry him forward as Hawk dodged under the punch. </p><p>He grabbed some decorative glass item from the side table and smashed it against the kid's head. “Yeah, eat that shit, get up.”</p><p>Somehow the kid got back up and attempted a tackle, pushing their fight from the front room to by the stairs. Once again using the dumb-asses momentum against him Hawk redirected the force and threw the kid into the living room.</p><p>In the heat of the moment Hawk once again lost track of Demetri.  He stumbled forward looking for him, but started coughing instead.  He was distantly aware of Sam and Tory's battle happening feet from him as he slowly got control again.  </p><p>He stalked through the house between fights but the chaos was almost too much to process. Then he's ambushed in the kitchen by someone in a black hoodie.  He doesn't even know who this guy is, or what dojo he's even affiliated with.  Hawk takes the guy out quickly only for Kyler to come up, and do the dudebro hand grab-chest bump in victory, some braggart words fall from his mouth.  Hawk can't even process the words. He just stared at Kyler.</p><p>And maybe that was the tipping point. Or at least another point against Kreese.  Maybe it was all the fucking fighting happening around him.  So much like at the school, the fight that nearly paralyzed Miguel.  Kreese, only the strong survive bullshit echoed in his mind.  Who the fuck here was strong?  It was exactly that thinking that had kept him down so long.  Sensei Lawrence and Miguel hadn't been about being the strongest, it was about confidence.
	</p><p>The tickle in the back of Hawk's throat returned.</p><p>Kreese would have had him forget Demetri. Kreese was shaping him to be like Kyler and his goons.  To be the strongest, but not care.  And if the coughing up flowers was to go by, he did still care.  He cared a whole fucking lot actually.</p><p>The enemy of your enemy is your friend? Miguel was his friend. Demetri was his best friend, his only friend for years. </p><p>Two of the Cobra's had ganged up on Demetri now. They had him by his weak arm and were repeatedly kneeing him.</p><p>“Hey, yo Hawk, free shot.” One of them cheered. </p><p>And why wouldn't they think he wanted a shot?  His chest ached more now.</p><p>Before he knew what he was doing, he was running.  Running through the atrium at them, at Demetri. For Demetri.  This was all so fucked and his chest would not stop aching.  The look on Demetri's face stabbed him like a knife in his lungs. So Hawk threw his body into the kick, demolishing the Cobra to his right. He grabbed the Cobra who had Demetri by the neck and let the momentum flip the Cobra into the glass table, shattering it. </p><p>Hawk turned to Demetri, taking a step toward him, only for Demetri to back away.  Hawk tried again, hoping his voice didn't sound too fucked up.</p><p>“Look man, I'm sorry, for all of it. Do you want to help me win this thing?” </p><p>The transformation of Demetri's expression, from dumbfounded to a genuine smile made Hawk feel like he might melt on the spot.  Like all the flowers in him were withering and blooming at once. Like this was it.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>And then they were tag-teaming it.  Demetri grabbed his hand and they were fighting together.  They dodged the first punch thrown their way as one. Back to back, they took on the nearby Cobras. They landed a synchronized double kick on a Cobra who flew into another table. It was euphoric to be so thoroughly in sync with Demetri. To be this close.</p><p>The fight ended soon after that. Too soon, and it made his temporarily forgotten itch at the back of his throat return.  Hawk suppressed it, as they chased the last of the Cobra's off. He shook it off as they were once again called into action.</p><p>“We have to find Sam,” Miguel stumbled in from the kitchen, directing the comment at Demetri. Blood covered his face, but Kyler was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Demetri nodded and Miguel only seemed mildly surprised when Hawk followed them.  Miguel made a beeline for the sound of wood against wood from the dojo. Without a moment's hesitation, he charged right in, Hawk making sure to be just a step behind him.</p><p>Sam had a bow staff pointed at Tory, who stood against the wall, fire in her eyes.</p><p>“Tory, the fights over,” Hawk tried. Tory turned to him, disgust written on her face.</p><p>“It's not over,” Tory snapped at him before she turned to Sam, “This will never be over LaRusso.  You hear me?”</p><p>Sam, with a shocking amount of confidence slapped back with, “You know where to find me.”</p><p>Tory inched away from her then, making towards the door.  She stopped to say,“Traitors,” then focusing on Hawk, “You better watch your back.”</p><p>Hawk stared back at her stonily even as his heart tripped over itself when Demetri used his words to save him. “He won't have to.  He'll have friends watching for him.”</p><p>Tory left then and the fight was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring self-hate and good friend Miguel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Planning to post Friday, but if the last chapter somehow turns into two chapters I will double post on Saturday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hawk held onto that high of Demetri's forgiveness as long as he could. They didn't really talk as everyone dispersed from the LaRusso residence, but after a fight like that, after a fight they won, the accomplishment left him feeling like he was glowing from the inside. So, he didn't really think about it. </p>
<p>Hawk knew this would change everything, but as he lay in bed that night he could still perfectly picture the upward curve of Demetri's lips.</p>
<p>The problem, he realized the next morning, was that he didn't remember how to be Demetri's friend. The holiday break had started and he wouldn't see Demetri until after.  </p>
<p>Hawk rolled over in his bed to pull his phone from the charger.  He wasn't even sure how to text Demetri. Would Demetri forget or even feel the same way after the break?  Would they go back to hating each other? </p>
<p>Hawk coughed then, bringing up a handful of red petals and two full blooms, into his palm.  He frowned at them.  They hadn't gone away.  The flowers and petals were crushed in his hand as he closed his fist around them. </p>
<p>He threw the pulpy mash onto the floor, before opening his messaging app.  Demetri's name was still only fourth down on his list of text conversations. He frowned again as he opened it. “hey,” he typed out, then deleted it.  “how have you been,” was even worse so he deleted it as well.  He scrolled up their texting history for an idea.  Nothing, all their conversations jumped right in where real-life conversations had left off.  This was useless. He'd fucked everything up.</p>
<p>Hawk went back out, opting to open the Miguel text log.</p>
<p>Hawk: So, this joint Dojo thing happening?</p>
<p>It took only a couple of minutes for Miguel to respond.</p>
<p>El Serpient: Yeah man. You joining?</p>
<p>Hawk: Totally. Fuck Kreese.</p>
<p>El Serpient: Sick! </p>
<p>Hawk: When's this thing happening?</p>
<p>El Serpient: We're planning to meet Monday.</p>
<p>Hawk: How are Sensei and LaRusso taking this?</p>
<p>El Serpient: Sensei Lawrence made up with Sensei LaRusso last night. Actually me and Sam had to break up their fight with Kreese. After everything, they ran into each other at the old dojo.  They're completely on-board now!</p>
<p>Hawk cringed internally at the conversation's return to Kreese.  All the shit he'd pulled for the old man's approval.</p>
<p>Hawk: nice</p>
<p>El Serpient: Sensei and I'll pick you up on our way over.  We're meeting at the Miyagi-do dojo.</p>
<p>Hawk: Thanks man</p>
<p>El Serpient: Dude, I'm glad you made up with Demetri.  This is going to be rad.</p>
<p>The last text left a weird squirming sensation in Hawk's heart.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The combined dojo's had a few classes over break and every single one of them was a relief.  
Sensei, along with Miguel, would pick up whoever needed a ride in the mini-van.  Hawk would slide into the left first-row seat, diagonal from Miguel's passenger seat. Usually, no one sat beside him, and usually only Miguel and Sensei would speak with him.  Which was fine, he deserved it, and there was just too much to apologize for so he let their silence continue.</p>
<p>Once at the dojo they would all trail Miguel around the side of the building, separating to pair up in the back garden.  Demetri was always already there.  He would smile at Hawk's entrance and Hawk smiled back.  He would go over to join him and they would exchange a brief hug and Hawk felt like his heart constricted every time.</p>
<p>They would go through stretches and drills and Hawk would try to focus on the Sensei's but inevitably be watching Demetri from the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Hawk cataloged everything, from Demetri's skill at kata's and prearranged drills to his lack of strength in strengthening exercises to the way his right arm still wobbled a bit where his left arm was steady.  And it made Hawk hate himself because that was his fucking fault. </p>
<p>Demetri would ramble and Hawk would listen and it was almost like before, except Hawk had no idea how to add to the conversation. During self-lead exercises, Demetri would go on about whatever show/book/movie he'd read/watched before class.  He would tell Hawk he should pick up watching Doctor Who again.  The thing was, Hawk had, without Cobra Kai every day he had more time than he'd had in a long time.  He'd watch an episode and think how much he'd rather be watching it with Demetri.  He would get halfway through an issue of a comic, have a thought, pick up the phone to share it with Demetri, but never hit send.  He just didn't know what he could even say that would make Demetri happy.</p>
<p>Sometimes Demetri would text him and he might respond with a single word or emoji, but that was it. It made him feel all warm when the phone buzzed and it was Demetri, but as soon as Hawk would type up anything of length he'd be gripped by some invisible hand preventing him from saying anything. </p>
<p>Often each text exchange would end with Hawk crouched over the toilet, trying not to cough out a lung among all the flowers.</p>
<p>At least they were speaking by the time school started again.  Actually, Demetri and Miguel were the only people he talked to by the time school started again.</p>
<p>Lunch was when reality hit.  Hawk would have been dumb to miss the school gossip about Yasmin and Demetri, but he was distracted by the everything else that he wasn't prepared for it.  At first, he wasn't even sure where he would sit at lunch, but Miguel had saved him from the awkward fate of looking for an empty table.</p>
<p>Miguel had come up to him in the lunch line with a smile that looked strained and asked, “Hey, you coming to sit with us?”</p>
<p>Hawk just nodded and followed him to the table.  The strained smile suddenly made sense based on the already tense atmosphere. The only relief was Demetri and, surprisingly, Moon's bright smiles at his arrival. </p>
<p>The table was already crowded with Demetri, Yasmin to his left, Moon to her left, and Sam beside her.  Sam was tense, though she relaxed a bit as Miguel slid in next to her, leaving Hawk to sit between him and Demetri.  His skin felt weird with the near physical contact with Demetri.  The casual setting providing a different context than training at the dojo. </p>
<p>Conversation was stilted, stopping and starting, mostly held aloft by Moon, who interjected questions in every lull or responded with a bit more enthusiasm than the others. It was mostly okay, but from this close Hawk caught all of the minor body language tells between Demetri and Yasmin. </p>
<p>They would lean into each other and it was so damn weird.  </p>
<p>Hawk tried not to look, stared down at his food intently, forcing down the clawing and nauseous feelings raising in his chest.  His throat itched intensely.  He responded when spoken to, but otherwise kept quiet.  Occasionally, he would catch Miguel side-eyeing him.</p>
<p>Once lunch period was a few minutes from ending the group was already starting to getting up and leave.  Hawk escaped then.  He made for the bathroom first, which was possibly the worst mistake of the day, because as he was passing an empty side hallway he caught sight of it.</p>
<p>Demetri and Yasmin were making out. </p>
<p>Hawk, allowed his body to autopilot its way to the bathroom while his mind stuck in a loop of redrawing the scene in detail.  Demetri pressed up against Yasmin, her face in his hands.</p>
<p>He didn't make it to the stalls, instead vomiting straight into a sink.  There were an overwhelming amount of flowers.  Leaves and bits of steam seemed to be present too.  Hawk felt vaguely lightheaded staring at the mess.  His throat itched more than ever as he started to cough violently. </p>
<p>That's when Miguel walked in, and Hawk supposed he was lucky that no one else had been in the bathroom in the first place.</p>
<p>“Hey, you didn't look too good at lunch.  Whats...”</p>
<p>Had it been any other situation Hawk would have thought Miguel's wide-eyed expression was comical. Hawk, stopped coughing long enough to say, “Don't tell anyone.”</p>
<p>“Shit man.”</p>
<p>The coughing went on for a few minutes longer as Hawk gripped the sink.  When it finally subsided all he could do was slump down to the disgusting, tiled floor.  Miguel walked over to turn on the sink, probably to help wash away the red poppies. Then he just stood by Hawk in silence.
	</p><p>It was Hawk who finally broke it. “Shit is right.”</p>
<p>“Is it Demetri?”</p>
<p>Hawk was shocked by his own willingness to even answer. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I guess that explains it, your joining us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but...”Hawk looked up at Miguel then and found brown eyes already looking down at him. “I was being a dick man, you were right Kreese was brainwashing me.  He offered to pay to get rid of this.” Hawk waved a finger between the sink and himself. </p>
<p>Miguel's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes piercing.</p>
<p>Hawk dropped his face into his hands and sighed.</p>
<p>“Man, you should go to the nurse.” Miguel said.</p>
<p>“Nah, I'm going to class.”</p>
<p>“You look like shit.”</p>
<p>Hawk just shrugged.</p>
<p>“You need to tell him,” Miguel paused long enough for Hawk to say something, but he didn't. “I don't think you've got much time.”  Miguel turned off the water with finality and walked out, leaving Hawk to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring more than double the usual word count, blood, Moon being a good friend, and possibly an anticlimactic ending :( sorry .</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I considered splitting this into two chapters, but nah.  Please enjoy.<br/>Also, no, I don't know what film they are watching, but I almost wanted to make them watch A Silent Voice, lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His throat hurt constantly now, like a persistent sore throat, but worse. When he coughed it left a bitter metallic taste in his mouth.  Breathing felt like there was a slowly tightening grip around his throat.  Compared to a broken arm it was probably significantly less painful.  It wasn't fair, he hadn't suffered enough yet.  Even when Demetri would greet him at the Dojo, or school Hawk would wonder how Demetri tolerated him.  Yet Demetri sought him out every time.</p>
<p>Hawk almost said no when Demetri texted, inviting him over.  But, ultimately, he wanted to go, it had been so long, he just wanted to sit with Demetri on the threadbare couch in the basement or read comics together in his room.</p>
<p>So, he let Demetri set all the rules. What time, what they would do, what they would eat, he agreed readily to it, and at 6 pm sharp Friday night he found himself at a familiar front door, knocking.  He wondered momentarily if Demetri's family was home. He almost regretted coming in his usual athleisure plus mohawk look.  A morbid curiosity made him want to ask Demetri's mom if she knew who broke her son's arm.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Hawk's train of thought broke when Demetri opened the door.</p>
<p>“Welcome back.”</p>
<p>Hawk plastered on a smile. “It's good to be back.” Was that a weird thing to say? </p>
<p>“Come in, come in, I've already got a movie in the player downstairs,” Demetri said, already heading through the kitchen towards the basement stairs.</p>
<p>Hawk followed, relaxing on finding none of Demetri's family around. The homie and unchanging feel of the house was as he remembered.  Unfortunately, Hawk immediately tensed up again at the realization that this was the first time he was completely alone with Demetri in months. Shit.</p>
<p>The basement was warm and comfortable as ever.  The soft couch with the plethora of “out of date” pillows, the old stained coffee table with snacks and water on it.  It smelled like pizza rolls and basement dampness. </p>
<p>They used to both sit in the middle two seats where the audio was best, but Hawk opted for the end.  Demetri took his usual spot, only glancing at Hawk without comment, though his lips did curl down just a bit.</p>
<p>Soon enough Demetri's attention turned to the TV.  He smiled that specific small smile he always wore when they watched a movie he had been looking forward to.  The opening credits began to roll and Hawk could almost do a mental countdown to when Demetri would start commentating.</p>
<p>“I can't believe it took them this long to adapt the best characters from the comics.”</p>
<p>Hawk nodded in agreement, not really looking at the screen, or paying attention to the title sequence.</p>
<p>“I mean, I guess it they didn't take that long, just those delays were killer,” Demetri continued.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“I'm glad they chose this director, they really deserved more than shitty side projects.”</p>
<p>The familiarity of it all was soothing.  Demetri rattling off facts and opinions.  Despite the peacefulness, there was still that feeling of dread, like at any minute Demetri could decide he didn't want to fix their friendship and could just kick Hawk out.  But the more he observed Demetri's the calmer Hawk felt.</p>
<p>Every once in awhile Demetri would glance over and smile briefly, before turning his attention back to the screen.  Hawk for his part was barely following the movie, not that he need to between having read the source material and Demetri's criticism of every plot point.  Demetri's exuberant narration was more eye-catching than the mediocre CGI on screen anyway.  Hawk kept quiet, letting Demetri ramble uninterrupted.</p>
<p>It was a warm feeling in his chest to just bask in the low light with Demetri close.  It was so nice that for a moment he forgot about the damn flowers.  But the scratch in his throat was creeping up his throat.  </p>
<p>He reached for a glass and the first few swallows helped, but not for long.  He coughed as quietly as he could into his hand.  That just made it hurt worse.</p>
<p>Demetri had stopped speaking and looked over at the sound.</p>
<p>“Could you pause? Just need to run to the restroom,” Hawk hoped he didn't sound too strangled.</p>
<p>Demetri obliged and Hawk moved as quickly as he could without raising suspicion.</p>
<p>The basement bathroom was small and, Hawk knew from experience, completely without sound insulation.  Unfortunately, using the upstairs one might draw more attention to him.  So, he turned on the facet and tried to hack up whatever flower was on its way up as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Hawk nearly choked on the number of petals and bits of green stem that came up.  They hurt all the way up, and try as he might to get it all into the toilet bits still floated down to the floor.  He swept the rest up with his hands when he finished.  It hurt all over and his insides felt shredded, but he had to get back out there.</p>
<p>He flushed the toilet, turned off the faucet, and headed back to Demetri.</p>
<p>Demetri was on his phone, frowning, scrolling through some text conversation. Hawk saw an icon of a blond girl and turned away. He slumped into his seat and waited.</p>
<p>The Demetri that Hawk got for the rest of the film was the silent one.  The one caught up in some depressive funk.  Eli had always known before what to say, what to do to break Demetri out of it.  But Hawk? Hawk could only watch.  Hawk didn't have any commentary to add to the film or fill up the relative quiet of the room.  Just the soft sound of the film filled the air.</p>
<p>Part of Hawk wanted to move closer, to his old spot. But they both sat, waiting for the film to finish. </p>
<p>After the film Hawk let Demetri lead him to the door.  Demetri started then aborted a gesture toward Hawk, possibly a hug.  They went through the motions of saying bye. Then, Hawk left.</p>
<p>Back home Hawk sent a text saying thank you without saying the words and hopped Demetri got it.  Demetri did understand him best after all.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was a couple of days after the awkward movie night. Hawk was walking home from school, the weather nice enough to, despite it still supposedly being winter, when there was the sound of feet on the pavement behind him. The urge to run was sharp but left as soon as a familiar hand landed on his shoulder.  Long fingers sent tingles along his skin. The pleasant, fuzzy feeling of contact easing him. The presence of Demetri bringing a warmth that wasn't previously there.</p>
<p>Then Demetri ruined it with everyone's least favorite words, “We need to talk.”</p>
<p>Hawk glanced at Demetri. “What?” He hoped his voice didn't sound as raw as it felt.</p>
<p>“I know, about the Hanahaki. That you have it,” Demetri said.</p>
<p>It took all of Hawk's will power to not just stop walking.  Instead, he started determinedly ahead.  All the warm feelings fled him instantly, replaced by the familiar starting ache of anger and fear.  It felt like someone was slowly turning up the “Hawk” dial. “Who the fuck told you?”</p>
<p>“No one had to Eli.”</p>
<p>Hawk couldn't decide if that sounded like a lie or not, but it was exactly the kind of condescending thing Demetri would say.  And he said it so calmly.</p>
<p>Hawk bit out an, “I don't believe you.”</p>
<p>“Fine don't, but I know you and you've been hiding something, and your not subtle.” Demetri did that little hands up thing he'd do, like he was showing he had no weapons.</p>
<p>With his throat as painful as it was Hawk managed to not raise his voice, yet. His blood boiled anyway. “If you know me so well, why'd you only mention something now?”</p>
<p>“Damn it, Eli, I know you have Hanahaki for me.”</p>
<p>That shut Hawk up. His eyes dropped to the pavement and he started walking a bit faster.  Demetri kept up with him easily.</p>
<p>“Why didn't you tell me?” Demetri pushed.</p>
<p>Hawk chewed on the inside of his cheek before saying, “What the fuck did you expect me to say?”</p>
<p>“Anything?”</p>
<p>And that did tip Hawk of the ledge of anger. “What Dem? I'm in love with you.  Is that what you want? I'm an asshole who was too pussy to own up to my feelings so I broke your fucking arm? You got the hottest girl in school, you have Sam and Miguel, and Moon and everyone else.  You don't need me.”</p>
<p>He had started yelling towards the end and it felt like this throat was ripped raw from the emotion, and he figured it literally was.</p>
<p>“Fuck you, Eli, that's not the point. Why do you keep making shitty decisions? Why didn't you say anything before all of this?” Demetri was yelling now too as he made wide hand motions as if to indicate “all this” meant all of Hawk.  Hawk supposed Demetri did mean all of “Hawk”.</p>
<p>Hawk sped up again. “Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Eli, let me help you for once.”</p>
<p>“It's Hawk. And what could you possibly do to help?”  </p>
<p>Hawk knew it was running away, but he increased speed again.  Demetri with his longer legs started to catch up and the only thing that saved him was their arrival at his apartment complex. He slid inside the gate and had it shut before Demetri reached him. Just in time for Hawk to start coughing too, the speed walking and yelling catching up to him.</p>
<p>Hawk let the petals fall, as he coughed into one elbow so he could use both hands to flip Demetri off.  Since there was no hiding it now he might as well let all the plant bits fall.</p>
<p>Demetri frowned at him but didn't rise to the bait.  Instead, without any of the previous energy, he simply said.  “We're going to have to talk soon.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They didn't talk soon.  In fact, it was almost like Demetri was avoiding him and it was so much worse than anything that had come before.  The only time they seemed to spend together was at the lunch table; the group there had dwindled to Sam, Miguel, and them, making the unusual silence more noticeable.</p>
<p>Hawk no longer knew what it'd be like at the dojo as he'd accidentally missed the last two classes.  Miguel had probably covered for him and everyone would have accepted the excuse of him having a cold.  He coughed so much now.  It left him exhausted and sore and out of breath.  He worried if his breath smelled as bad as his mouth tasted. It tasted like blood and dirt all the time now.  The petals themselves seemed a rusty red now, not that he really paid attention. He felt lightheaded often.  It was all he could do to make it home before falling asleep. </p>
<p>If it weren't for Miguel he'd not have noticed at all, the way Kyler and the Cobra Cult watched Demetri.  Hawk could only be thankful the three of them shared the last afternoon class.  Demetri, left first, as Hawk was still picking up his desk.  Everything felt like he was swimming through a fog these days.  Miguel was at Hawk's side before he even registered his friend coming over.</p>
<p>“Did you see that?” Miguel half-whispered.</p>
<p>“See what?”</p>
<p>“Kyler and his goons just followed Demetri out?”</p>
<p>Hawk glanced around and sure enough, not a Cobra was left in the room. His eyes met Miguel's and they came to a quick consensus.</p>
<p>They moved quickly.  Demetri or Kyler wasn't in the hall or at the lockers or even as they exited the school.</p>
<p>“Shit, how does Demetri get home?” Miguel asked as they approach the edge of campus.</p>
<p>“He walks,” Hawk answered, already heading in the direction of a once-familiar path.  He supposed he had to give Kyler credit for doing this outside the school building.</p>
<p>Miguel followed him, his phone out, texting.  Hawk hoped reinforcements came quick, he wasn't sure he'd be much use in this fight.  They jogged along the sidewalk past storefronts and parked cars.</p>
<p>The fight could be heard before they saw it.  Somehow Hawk found it in himself to break out into a run.  His exhaustion faded with each step as adrenaline took over.</p>
<p>Like some cheesy soap opera, the fight was in an alleyway.  A trash can to one side but otherwise empty except for Demetri and five Cobras.  Somehow he was holding his own.  No one had yet gotten a hold of him and he was avoiding nearly every kick or punch.  The Cobra's numbers were for once a disadvantage as they got in each other's way while Demetri slipped between them.  It was almost enough to make Hawk glow with pride. His stomach plummeted when one of the Cobra's managed to land a punch to Demetri's face, forcing him to back up, nearly right into another Cobra.  Boiling rage-filled Hawks veins.</p>
<p>Without a second thought Hawk threw himself in, taking up a position behind Demetri.</p>
<p>“Why are you here?” Demetri asked, in a panic.</p>
<p>Hawk didn't respond, a bit preoccupied with dodging a punch, sinking low to deliver a jab in his opponent's side.  He briefly registered Miguel joining the fight before another punch was aimed his way.  He caught the puncher's upper arm with his hand, slid in close, and delivered an upward elbow strike to the chin.  Teeth clicked together.  Then Hawk was being grabbed as his shins were almost kicked out from under him.  He didn't go down as the dumb ass hadn't gotten ahold of his shoulders.  Hawk figured he could teach this guy a lesson.</p>
<p>Hawk grabbed him by the shoulders pushing one away and pulling the other closer as he sweeps his opponent's legs.  Unfortunately, the guy was bigger and had a grip on his shirt.  Hawk barely recovered in time, ending up kneeing the guy in the face as he fell forward. Hands let go and Hawk stumbled to his next opponent.  </p>
<p>This guy was targeting Demetri as Demetri fought off another person. Hawk was on the asshole in a moment, using the momentum of a jumping kick to carry him forward. The kick landed square in the guy's back.  He stumbled forward before turning towards Hawk. Hawk was waiting for him.  He was close enough to grab the guy's shirt collar, bringing torso to knee, knocking the wind out of the guy.  The guy recovered quickly and grabbed Hawk around the chest.  </p>
<p>The force sent a sharp pain through Hawk, preventing him from pummeling the guy's head. Instead, Hawk was slammed into a brick wall. The cough it force out burned. He felt blood come up and out.  The Cobra either didn't notice or care about the blood that had gotten on him as he pinned Hawk to the wall, raining down punches on his torso.</p>
<p>As soon as Hawk was let go he slumped to the ground, unable to hold himself up as he held his chest and coughed up more flowers and stems, blood clearly mixed in.  His vision was going spotty as a kick caught him just below his collar bone then another square on his ribcage.  There was more shouting now than ever.  Hawk thought he might have heard Sam's voice.  It didn't matter, he was going to lose anyway.  The attacks on him stopped suddenly.</p>
<p>Demetri was there, holding him up by the shoulder.  He had a forming bruise just below his right eye.  His dark hair was all messed up, it was almost cute.  Hawk just wanted to slump forward into his friend if he wasn't so worried about vomiting.  Breathing was so damn hard right now.</p>
<p>“Hawk!” </p>
<p>Demetri was shouting at him.  There was so much blood, he could feel it running down his throat. Hawk coughed again to clear out the bubbling blood from his airways.</p>
<p>“Someone, call 911.” </p>
<p>Demetri was yelling at the others now.  Hawk was starting to feel rather cold.  Demetri stopped holding him up, instead forcing him to lay on his side.  That helped, he felt he could breathe better, but he was really tired.</p>
<p>“Hawk, did your head get hit?”</p>
<p>Demetri was calling him Hawk, that was new.  Hawk shook his head no and that hurt.  His chest felt both on fire and like it was being stabbed by a million daggers.</p>
<p>Demetri seemed a bit relieved. He maneuvered them then so Hawk's head was in his lap. Hawk couldn't talk it hurt so much. He coughed weakly as often as he needed to, to feel like he could still breathe.  Blood was soaking into Demetri's jeans, but he didn't seem to notice as he babbling away.</p>
<p>“Oh God, that's a lot of blood. Don't die.  Hawk.  You're so pale. This is my fault. Hawk. Hawk.”</p>
<p>Hawk realized Demetri was crying now.  Hawk actually felt peaceful, it was so nice to be this close to Demetri, but he hurt all over, and he was light-headed.  Miguel was there now.  The other two boys were helping him stand, helping him stumble into a car.  Sam's maybe? Didn't matter.  There was a towel in the back that was put across his lap.  Blood and drool dripped into it.  He was so tired.</p>
<p>Someone mentioned a hospital.  He guess that made sense. Demetri was beside him now.  That was nice.  He leaned into the taller boy and fell asleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Hawk woke up in a hospital bed, but the first thing he noticed was that he could breathe.  It still felts like his insides had been scraped raw although the pain itself was softened, likely from pain medications, but he could breathe again. He frantically searched his mind for anything missing, because hospital plus breathing minus hanahaki usually have one meaning.  Had he forgotten Demetri? </p>
<p>It must have been the pain medications dulling him as he realized in the next moment, he could in fact remember Demetri.  He could remember how fluffy his hair was, the exact shape of his jaw and the way his smile would slowly spread across his face, or the way his eyes would meet Hawk's like he knew every inter-working of Hawk's mind.  </p>
<p>Hawk relaxed then, finally noting the other person in the room.  </p>
<p>Moon was watching him cheerily, patiently.</p>
<p>“Uuuh, hi?” Hawk tried, but he wasn't sure if any sound came out, his throat was so dry.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” Moon said, handed him a glass from the table. </p>
<p>He took the glass and continued to stare at her confused.</p>
<p>“It's honey tea, it'll help.”</p>
<p>He looked down at the murky liquid before taking a sip.</p>
<p>“Where's Demetri?” He asked once he'd drank a bit of the tea.  Only after he said it did he consider how rude it sounded.</p>
<p>“At the nurses' station with your mom.  I'm here so you wouldn't wake up and freak out.” </p>
<p>The way she said indicated she didn't think he'd freak out, but Hawk kinda thought that was a fair assumption after all his past behavior.</p>
<p>“Okay,” He took another sip of tea.  They sat in silence for a while, while Hawk tried to discern what had even happened.  He recalled being put in a car to be taken to the hospital and he vaguely remembered being woken up to speak with a nurse.  Embarrassingly, he was pretty sure he cried because of how much it hurt to speak coupled with the fear they'd do the hanahaki removal.  At some point, his mom had arrived and that was about it.</p>
<p>“What'd they do?”</p>
<p>“They took out what flowers they could and stopped the bleeding, but the flowers are still growing.  You refused to sign for that surgery,”  Moon answered, smiling the same smile she had when she heard he'd left Cobra Kai.</p>
<p>Hawk nodded while fiddled with the coarse hospital blanket.  It occurred to him he was wearing one of those paper-thin hospital gowns, but he couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed.</p>
<p>The silence was broken by Moon's phone buzzing.  She tapped out a quick reply before getting it.  “Demetri's on his way over now, make up, please,” she asked sweetly, before stepping out of the room.</p>
<p>She was gone for a moment before Demetri came in.  He was subdued as he took Moon's chair. His eyes were red, from either lack of sleep or crying.  He took in a deep breath then started doing what he did best.</p>
<p>“Hawk, I'm sorry, I've been a shit friend,” Hawk opened his mouth to stop him, but Demetri predictably plowed on. “I'm sorry I tried to force you to tell me about the Hanahaki, I'm sorry I said that shit at the party, I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive with the whole Hawk transformation, and for tripping you at the soccer game even if you deserved it.  You were a real ass, but I know you know that.  I accept your apology. And, I need you.  You're my best friend, I need you.  Also-I-broke-up-with-Yasmin-and-I-love-you.” He finished in a rush.</p>
<p>Hawk took a moment to find his tongue while he absorbed the mini-speech. “I haven't apologized enough, Dem.  I don't deserve you. I'm sorry for...for everything.  The broken arm, the beer I poured on your head, breaking your arm, calling our stuff “nerd shit”, for being an ass to Miyagi-do and for not taking your side against Kreese, and all the other crap I forgot.” Hawk had to stop as his throat started to burn again.</p>
<p>“You don't believe me,” Demetri said incredulously.</p>
<p>Before Hawk could respond and even process, Demetri had him by the shirt, pulling him forward.  Their lips crashed together with slightly too much force, and holy shit it was the best feeling.  It was a lot like kissing Moon, but it was Demetri!  It made Hawks heartache in a completely different way than it had for months.  At some point, his eyes had slid shut.  It was a bit soft and wet and completely grounding and over far too soon as Demetri pulled away.  Their eyes met as Hawk opened his eyes. Demetri filled his vision.</p>
<p>“I love you, you asshole.” </p>
<p>And Hawk believed him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and commenting!!!! I appreciate you all &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>